That Damn Hitchhiker
by bethkunoichi
Summary: Mr. Miller had decided to take the scenic route after a long day at work...if only he hadn't picked up that damn hitchhiker! And who were those 2 men in suits? Sam and Dean are undercover again, solving a case with the help of the slightly terrifying Mrs. Wei. Rated T for mild language and possible future naughtiness. MORE DETAILS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: The Hitchhiker

This was originally an English assignment that half way through I decided sounded a lot like Supernatural, so once I finished I re-edited and added more stuff in for a more Supernatural-type piece. I also added all the edits made by my English teacher after I got the assignment back, so this is top-notch editing from the best English teacher in the world (3 Mrs. Reynolds).

Since, as I said, this wasn't originally a FanFic this is just a one-shot for now, but if I get some good responses more will probably come :) so please R & R! This is my first FanFic so please be nice!

If you hadn't guessed, _this means inner thoughts._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, or anything related to it. Mr. Miller is my own OC

* * *

**The Hitchhiker**

Cruising down Creek Way on his way home from work, Mr. Miller relaxed into his seat. A cool breeze blew through the open window and the fading light rested on falling leaves dancing past his car. It hadn't been a bad day, just full of meetings and stuffy old men, but it was finally the weekend and the scenic route home was the perfect way to celebrate.

Shifting in his seat, Mr. Miller loosened his tie as he frowned at the pinch of the tight fabric of his rented suit. The young office worker was relieved that this week of formalities was over and he could finally rest. Sighing, he lifted his hand to ruffle his hair, tossing it in even more directions as he glanced to the road ahead. _Man, this sure is nice._

A little ways up, he could see just someone standing at the edge of the road. He eased the gas as he approached the hitchhiker, coming to a stop right next to her.

"Need a ride?" he called. "I can take you as far as Kingsley*." Mr. Miller frowned, wondering at her appearance. Her tossed mocha hair, ripped clothes, and shifty eyes seemed strange. _Not really what you'd expect from a hitchhiker_. He decided it was probably just a night out partying. After all, it was Friday.

"I- I just need to get home." she stuttered. " My mom's waiting." Her eyes darted as he opened the passenger door and she climbed in his car. Just as the hitchhiker moved, her form seemed to almost...flicker. Mr. Miller blinked, surprised, and the hitchhiker glanced at him in concern. Sighing, he rubbed his heavy eyes and thought longingly of his bed and the sleep that waited for him.

He restarted his car and continued down the road. The faint shapes of buildings rose in the distance as he approached the small haven of Kingsley. The hitchhiker shifted and Mr. Miller spared a glance at her. His hand suddenly jerked the steering wheel in shock and send his car across the yellow line. Slowly, he turned back to his companion. Only a second ago her face had been gaunt, her eyes sunken, and lines of tears pouring down her face. Disturbed, Mr. Miller turned to face front just in time to stop for the first stoplight of Kingsley.

"Holy shit!" he swore to himself, slamming on the breaks as the hitchhiker pointed right and mumbled her address indistinctly.

Mr. Miller cautiously turned down Elm street and pulled into the driveway of number 13**. He climbed out of the car and marched swiftly towards the front door, hurrying to get rid of his companion. As he knocked, he realized his driving companion hadn't left the car with him. Confused, he started to call out, only was interrupted by the front door opening and was greeted by an old Asian woman*** at least a foot shorter than himself. The unfortunate office worker blanched at her scowling face and glanced behind her, where two young men in crisp suits stood looking very official. And annoyed. And in one case very, very tall. _Oops, _he thought. _This looks like bad timing._

"Ah, excuse me but I believe I picked up your daughter hitchhiking home," he stuttered out. "At least, she told me this was her address. Only she won't get out of my car..."

Mr. Miller had barely blinked before a very small hand flew forward to send him flying. He looked up to find the same woman staring at him with a look of such contempt that even the Devil himself would cower in fear.****

"How dare you?"she spat. "My daughter died 16 years ago in a car accident on Creek Way, everyone knows that. Get out, before I call the cops." She glanced back at the two men behind her. "Really, what is with you people?"

She slammed the door, leaving a shocked Mr. Miller to make his way to his car, now mysteriously empty. He raced home, not wanting to spend any more time in the vehicle that seemed to be the source of so many problems that evening. As he approached his own house, he couldn't help but glance in the rear-view mirror one last time. Boring into him were those same sunken, tear filled eyes. Mr. Miller blinked, but the terrible orbs never left him. He turned away in panic, only to find a tree approaching fast as a bullet, and just as deadly. He pulled back, screaming, to see the hitchhiker sitting right next to him.

That was the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

* Yes, I was thinking of Harry Potter when I wrote this. Kingsley is one of my favorite characters since he's a cool guy with a cool name.

**I know, I know, cheesy cheese cheese, but I couldn't help myself.

***This was originally "an aging woman" but when I read this story out loud to my roommate to hear her thoughts on it, she thought I said Asian so I changed it just for her. Thanks Caroline! I hope I did't offend anyone.

**** "sigh" I wanted this to be " Agent Smith himself would cower in fear, but nobody got the reference. I guess us Matrix fans are all alone :(

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review, it means a lot to a lonely boarding student.


	2. Chapter 2: Mrs Wei andthe FBI?

So I have definitely decided to continue with That Damn Hitchhiker. It will be an episode-that-never-happened sort of thing. Also, I am very very very very incredibly sorry for being so late. I know I promised a couple people that I would get this chapter out over 2 weeks ago, but I got bogged down with unexpected projects and the like. So anyway, I'm incredibly sorry, but here it finally is! Beware, I didn't have an editor other than myself this time around, so the quality might have gone down.

Thank you soooo much to everyone who rated, reviewed, pm-ed, or just read this story. It really encouraged me to keep going :)

Remember, _this means emphasis or inner thoughts._ Enjoy!

* * *

Mrs. Wei and...the FBI?

The heavy wooden door slammed with a shudder into the door frame. A petit Asian woman leaned against the door with a long heavy sigh. _Really, can't they just leave me alone already? _she thought to herself. _I've had enough of all these silly pranks. I mean, isn't it bad enough that I have to drive past...that spot every day?_ A tear slowly trickled down her creased cheeks towards a sharp chin. Frustrated, she hastily wiped it away before turning back around to see the two agents with their heads together, arguing profusely. They quickly pulled away when they saw her scowl, though admittedly it wasn't as bad as the one used on the poor man unfortunate enough to offend this terrifying woman.

"Now, gentlemen, where were we?" They glanced at each other, then back at the old woman. The shorter of the two cleared his throat.

"Well Mrs. Wei, I believe you were just beginning to tell us about your daughter.", he tried with a smile. She scowled again.

"No I most certainly was not," she stated. "_I_ believe you were just introducing yourselves. So please, agents, refresh my memory. What exactly where your names?" The agents glanced at each other again. This time, the taller one spoke.

"Well ma'am, I'm Special Agent Hamill* and this is my partner, Special Agent Ford*. We're here from the FBI to investigate a series of deaths in the area. It seems to have some similarities to the case involving your daughter so-"

"I want to see your badges." Mrs. Wei stated bluntly. "Sorry, but you boys just don't look like Agents to me." Yet another quick glance towards each other as Agent Hamill and Agent Ford reach into their inside pockets. They pulled out and flipped open 2 nearly identical, perfect badges reading Agent George Hamill and Agent Jason Ford. Mrs. Wei reached up sharply and snatched them right out of their hands, pulling them close to her face and inspecting them sharply. _Hmmm...I'm not exactly a professional but these look fine...I don't like the look of those boys though._

Mrs. Wei slowly reached forward to hand the badges back to the 2 Agents. They cautiously reached forward to take them and slipped them back in their pockets. She waved for them to take a seat on the couch and sat down with a huff into her own chair. As the shorter agent - Agent Jason Ford - shifted forward in his seat, Mrs. Wei leaned back in her chair. _I might as well get comfortable,_ she thought. _This is going to take a while._

"So, ma'am, we are _very _sorry to be disturbing you but we really need this information." Ford said with a forced smile. "It could prove to be very valuable to our investigation, so you wanna cut the crap and tell us what happened to your daughter?" he finished with a smirk.

"Young man, I don't know who you have been dealing with before now but now you are dealing with me." Mrs. Wei stood up abruptly, managing to stare down at only one of the 2 Agents with fists planted firmly on her hips.

"I will not be spoken to that way, and since it appears you need my information _you_ will listen to _me_, not the other way around." Her glare shifted back and forth between Ford and Hamill, and both managed to look sufficiently worried.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I will tell you boys a story. You will sit still, listen carefully, and a not let another word come out of your stuck -up little traps." Mrs. Wei sat down comfortably on her chair, looked back at the Agents' shocked expressions, and began.

"No of course I've noticed that these killings are similar to what happened to my Li Na**. But that was over 16 years ago, I don't see what it could possibly have to do with what's happening now."

"Mrs. Wei, it could have a lot to do with what happened to Li Na. there a lot of mirrored situations in all the cases-" Agent Hamill's words died on his lips at the sight of that woman's glare.

"Ah, sorry..."

" Just let me finish, there will be time for questions after. Now, 16 years ago...Li Na had just finished her final exam at the end of her Senior year and she went out with some friends to celebrate. She was eighteen already so I didn't have a problem with her being out a bit late and so I wasn't worried that she didn't get home before I went to sleep. She had been out later before and was very responsible about it, so I just went to bed. The next morning I got up and started to make breakfast, and that's when I noticed. Li Na _always_ woke up as soon as I started frying anything so when she never appeared I went to check on her. She wasn't in her room. Of course, I called the police immediately and she was found fairly quickly. Kingsley isn't exactly a big town and there are only a few places where the kids like to hang out. The police found her in her car on the side of Creek Way, near the water. Only a 10 minute drive from our house!" Mrs. Wei paused, momentarily lost in thought. Suddenly shaking her head, she continued on and the 2 Agents listened in rapt attention.

"Her car had slammed into a tree and she died right on impact. She didn't even have a chance. Or at least, that's the official story. Those idiotic bastards at the police department tried to tell me it was drunk driving, but I know better. When my daughter was found she was half naked, her seatbelt was undone, and there were finger nail scrapes on her shoulders. The passenger door was flung wide open and there was _saliva_ on her face! Li Na was not drunk driving, she was sexually assaulted - she just wasn't important enough for the police to give her the time of day. So it's about time somebody finally got to the bottom of this and caught the bastard who did this to her!" Mrs. Wei finished with an angry huff and sat back down. She wasn't fast enough, however, to hide the single tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Well?" she asked, "Is that enough painful memories for the both of you, or do you want to ask questions and dreg up some more?" She looked back at Ford and Hamill, daring them to ask. Hamill leaned forward cautiously.

"Mrs. Wei, do you remember what bar Li Na and her friends had gone two that night?"

"Of course, it was the Hide Away Bar and Grill*** in town. It's still the only place the kids go to have some fun in this town."

" Thank you, and one last question. Do any of the friends who were with Li Na that night still live in Kingsley?" Mrs. Wei blinked in surprise.

"Why yes, one still does. Emily Dale lives with her husband on the other side of town, but she doesn't know anything. All Li Na's friends where questioned after the accident but they were just as useless as the police who questioned them." Agent Ford sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Awesome." Both agents stood up and headed towards the door. Agent Hamill turned back to look at Mrs. Wei.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Wei, you've been a great help. We'll let you know if anything else comes up." Mrs. Wei just looked back at him.

"You just find out what happened to my daughter, boy, or you'll have me to answer to." The agent just smiled and nodded.

"You've got it ma'am."

Both agents turned and left, shutting the heavy door behind them. Of course, they missed Mrs. Wei's quiet whisper:

"Thank you..."

* * *

*Agent Hamill and Agent Ford were actual aliases used by Sam and Dean really early on in the show. The first names are of my own invention, though.

**The name Li Na Wei is not related to any real Li Na Wei's out there (there happens to be a professor at the university of Michigan and a competitive tennis player both named called Li Na Wei, just to name a few). "Li Na" means elegance and I thought it sounded pretty. It's a popular Chinese girl's name.

***The Hide Away Bar and Grill is a real bar in Kingsley, Michigan and that's where I got the name. I don't mean for it to be the same bar, I just wanted it to be a semi-authentic name.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter out at the end of the month. I leave for summer break on the 21st of June, so I'll have it out soon after. Until then, I will be studying for Finals and my mind will be filled with Spanish conjugations and the stages of Meiosis instead of thought's of Supernatural.

Please read, rate, review, and share with your friends! It means a lot ;)


End file.
